


A Compendium of Mischief

by Keeroo



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, One Shot Collection, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-07-28 02:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeroo/pseuds/Keeroo
Summary: A collection of one-shots and prompts from my tumblr, all will be safe for work. Feel free to request stuff in the comments :DIncludes an awkward blind date between V and Reader, more to be added soon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I've been writing some one-shots and answering prompts on tumblr and thought I should post the new stuff here. This work will include everything that is safe for work. If you're looking for some naughty fun, check out my other collection of one shots. Enjoy!

Original Prompt:

  * Anonymous said:

Hi! I love your writings so much! I saw your post of wanting some writing prompts. If you still would like some, I have one! Prompt: V and reader are set up on a blind date. Maybe Nero set them up because the 2 are so different from each other (opposites attract type thing). The entire date goes horribly wrong, but despite that, Nero ended up being right and they start falling for each other.

Being single and living with Nero and Kyrie was such a pain. You caught them in all manner of compromising situations, from the way they stared at each other to walking in on them in the shower together. It was downright nauseating to see how lovesick they were. You’d been single for a long time, and as you complained about the living situation to Nero one day, he offered an alternative.

“I know a guy, you should meet him.”

He glanced knowingly at Kyrie but she just held up her hands in a classic gesture of “leave me out of it” and left the room. You were instantly on high alert.

“Uh… a guy? Care to be more specific?”

Nero smirked at your hesitance and you pressed a fingernail into the flesh of your palm to keep yourself from smacking the smugness right off his face.

“I’ll set it up. You free Friday?”

And thus on Friday night, you found yourself at a café downtown. You had a casual but flirty skirt on, perfect for the delayed summer heat. Kyrie had even done your hair. It was a weakness of yours, but she turned out to be a lifesaver and arranged a stylish French twist across the backside of your head.

All that work to dress up, and Nero’s “guy” was late.

By twenty minutes.

You stood in the lobby amongst a horde of patrons with the horrible orange bracelet Nero had given you so his friend would know who you were. He had blatantly refused to drop a single clue who you were meeting no matter how hard you prodded him.

You had to give Nero credit; he’d maintained his silence through an entire week. Impressive, considering how you even recruited Nico to needle him. He rarely kept any secrets from her, as her brash attitude tended to get under his skin and break his composure.

You snickered quietly, remembering how the two had bantered over dinner last night, when you heard a shy voice call your name. Your eyes glided up the figure of the man who had spoken with intense curiosity – was this “the guy”?

_Oh, please let this be “the guy”…_

His elegant appearance dashed every image you had pictured, none of them coming close to his poise. His converse shoes led to a pair of black jeans that fit _just right_ under a dark button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up for the heat.

_And he has tattoos…_

The stranger leaned closer as he offered a single hand to shake yours, giving you a better view of his face. Raven locks framed his ethereal features and you spotted the edges of the same pattern of lines extended partially up his neck. His eyes were beyond description and you reached out to take his hand with a gracious smile.

And just like that the illusion shattered as his clammy palm grasped yours.

_Well, nobody’s perfect._

“Apologies for my lateness. _The hours of folly are measured by the clock_, as they say.”

He released you quickly, much to your relief. He gestured toward the podium where a hostess stood, clearly struggling to keep up with the sheer volume of people in the lobby.

“It’s alright. Nice to meet you, um… Nero didn’t tell me your name.”

The man looked down and you assumed he chuckled, but with the noise of the crowd you couldn’t be sure. His eyes met yours once more in a piercing stare.

“You can call me V.”

“As in… V for Vendetta?” you asked with a dubious glance.

He stared at you blankly, clearly not comprehending your reference. You brushed it aside; it was a bit of a cult classic, anyway. The hostess waved you forward and you waited patiently as V spoke with her. He returned a moment later with an annoyed grimace, grabbing a thin jacket from the coatrack and gestured you outside before speaking.

“They lost the reservation, and the wait is over an hour.”

You sighed but maintained your cheerful mood despite the mishap. A glance around the area showed several alternate options, though they all appeared equally busy.

“Well, want to try the next block? I think there’s at least a sandwich shop.”

V nodded and waved a hand for you to lead the way. His mannerisms so far reminded you of a Victorian gentleman, and you couldn’t decide if that was a plus or not.

_The night is young. Plenty of time to figure that out._

You stepped out from beneath the covered entrance to the café and paused at the lack of change in lighting. You looked at the sky and frowned at the clouds gathering overhead.

Within thirty seconds, it began to rain.

You hid under a small tree, its branches doing a piss-poor job of keeping you dry as you considered your options. A blur of motion made your eyes glace back at V to find him holding out his coat to you bashfully, his hair already damp.

_Victorian gentleman is a plus. Definite plus._

You accepted his jacket with a grateful smile, threading your arms through the sleeves and pulling up the hood to discover it draped around you like a circus tent. Still, it was dry. And it smelled _amazing. _ You took a deep breath, enjoying the hint of spiciness and masculinity in the fabric.

“Thank you,” you said, peeking out from behind the collar.

“Of course.”

The pair of you continued walking, silent as you tried to think of something to say. This was the part of first dates that you sucked at – small talk. You hated the tedious mundanity of surface conversation. Still, it was expected of you and you knew how to play the game, if nothing else.

“So how do you know Nero? He told me literally nothing about you.”

V smirked, his lips twisting in an adorable shape.

“We worked on a big job together a few months ago. I would not be exaggerating to say he helped save my life,” he responded slowly, “And you? You live with him, correct? How did you meet?”

The memory made you chuckle..

“A few summers back I was working at an ice cream store near his work and their AC kept going out. He came in at least twice a week and got a huge tub of strawberry cheesecake ice cream. Kinda evolved from there.”

V barked out a laugh, turning the corner beside you as he replied, “That sounds like Nero.”

You could see the sign for the sandwich shop ahead and took another deep whiff of V’s coat in preparation to return it.

_This isn’t so bad. _

Then you started sneezing.

“Bless you,” V said swiftly. He held the door to the shop open for you as you let out another sneeze.

You hurriedly removed his coat and handed it back to him as your eyes began watering. You knew what this meant.

_Ugh. Definitely a potential problem._

“Do you have a cat?”

He looked at you quizzically, taking his coat as he answered in the affirmative.

“I’m allergic…”

He raised his eyebrows and took a step back as you sneezed yet again.

“I’m sorry, I hadn’t thought of that. Would it help if I kept my distance?”

You shook your head. The damage was done; you’d be sneezing like this for a while even if you went straight home.

“I’ll be right back.” You smiled at V again and headed to the bathroom of the sub shop. You blew your nose until nothing came out anymore, then stuffed a few more tissues in your purse for later. While washing your hands you noticed the dampness of your mussed hair and the makeup running from your eyes.

_Shit._

You did the best you could to remove the smeared mascara and eyeliner, leaving behind a messy smudge of black on each eyelid. You released your locks and combed through them with your fingers, carefully saving the bobby pins.

_Good enough, I guess._

You returned to V near the counter as he pondered his options. He glanced back to you and smiled gently.

“What?”

A light tint colored his cheeks as he replied, “Your hair looks nice that way.”

You sneezed.

Right over the glass covering the meat.

You saw V’s lips twitch with what you assumed was distaste as he took in the fine mist you’d deposited on the transparent glass. You looked at your feet in embarrassment, wishing the floor would swallow you whole.

“What can I make you two? Aw, man… I just cleaned that…”

_Oh god, could this get any worse?_

You turned away and rummaged in your purse for a heartbeat, handing V a ten dollar bill.

“Order me something with turkey.”

With that, you walked outside, barely able to keep from running.

It was still raining; if anything the pattering drops quickened. You sighed, taking shelter under the miniscule marquee. You wrapped your arms around yourself as the air cooled, fighting off the goosebumps cropping up on your forearms.

The door to the shop swung open beside you and V came out with a small bag. He spotted your posture and shuffled his feet for a moment before speaking.

“Would you like to borrow my coat?”

The appeal of the heat was too strong, and you nodded with a grateful smile. He handed you your sandwich and draped his jacket across your shoulders with a smirk. The two of you seated yourselves at one of the plastic tables sheltered from the rain and you unwrapped your meal to dig in, pausing as you saw the meat.

“They were out of turkey, I hope roast beef is alright,” V murmured apologetically.

“It’s fine, thank you.”

You took the first bite and noticed he didn’t have a sandwich of his own. Pointedly, you stared at the empty spot on the table until he awkwardly spoke again.

“I left my wallet at home.”

You sneezed.

Twice.

V cracked a small smile and suddenly the whole situation was utterly ridiculous. Not a single thing tonight had gone as planned. You smiled back, snickering. He chuckled along with you and all the tension shattered as you shared a moment of mirth.

“This _really_ has not been our night,” you commented dryly between laughter. He shook his head with a smirk, agreeing.

As the last few chortles faded away, you carefully split your sandwich in half and handed it to V on a napkin. His eyes widened before he accepted it with a rueful smile.

“Thank you. And I’ve enjoyed it, regardless.”

You flushed as you caught the gleam in his gaze, like you were the only other person in existence. You took another bite and held your breath, swallowing as fast as possible to subdue the next sneeze.

“So have I.”

The two of you spent the following few minutes eating and chatting, getting to know one another better. You found his wit charming, his attention to your every word like a small flame in your chest. He made you laugh, between sneezes. Made you roll your eyes with a line of poetry. Made you cringe as he described his family.

All too soon, the night wound to a close. V walked you back to your car, carefully making sure he walked on the portion of the sidewalk closer to traffic. You enjoyed the deep hum of his voice and indulged in one last sniff of his coat as you reached your vehicle.

“This is me.”

V frowned, glancing at the ground as you removed his jacket and held it out to him. He took it hesitantly, almost hiding behind the gesture as he replied.

“I had a wonderful time. Thank you for your company.”

You sneezed, holding up a hand to cover your mouth and nose as you blushed.

“I did too,” you said once it was safe.

He gave you a nervous look, his anxiety obvious as he leaned forward to close the gap between you and place a light kiss on your cheek. You pulled him closer, wrapping your arms around him in a quick hug before stepping away and unlocking your car. You paused as a thought struck you.

“Hey V… let me give you my number.”

He smiled, brushing his black hair out of his face as he waited patiently for you to find a pen. You didn’t have any paper and ended up writing the digits on his forearm, right along one of the dark lines of his tattoos. He blew on the ink to help it dry before donning his jacket once more.

“I’ll talk to you soon,” he assured you as you started the car. You gave him one last smile as you backed out of the parking spot, waving as you drove away. You couldn’t help but glance at him in the rearview mirror, watching his slim figure shrink with distance. He watched you go, not moving until after you turned the corner.

You sneezed.

Despite the rain, the allergies and all the small hiccups of the evening, you found yourself excited to see V again. You weren’t the type to sit and wait by the phone, but even so it didn’t take long for his first message to appear a mere twenty minutes later. You grinned like an idiot when you heard the soft ding, making Nero smirk knowingly from where he sat on the couch with Kyrie. 


	2. Dreamweaver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader discovers they have special abilities and helps Nero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for DMC Gen Week for day 5, dreams/nightmares. This one’s a bit short, but I may end up writing a fair bit more later on when I’m not about to pass out. Enjoy!

The soft sound of breathing mixed with occasional snore inside Nico’s van. All your friends were sleeping after the long day spent fighting demons. You? You didn’t sleep.

Ever.

You didn’t need to. At least, not since the demons appeared. Instead, you passed the long hours thinking in silence, watching over the group as they rested. You missed sleep, missed dreaming. Yet at the same time, the quiet stillness of night was enjoyable.

It was only a few nights ago you’d learned _why _you no longer slept.

_Well, sort of._

It had been a night much like tonight, a moonless and clear sky allowing you to gaze at the stars in wonder. You knew the noises of your friends’ slumber so well by then that any disturbance instantly caught your attention.

So Nero’s hitched breath made you gasp and you turned to watch as he twitched fitfully, his face twisted in fear.

_A nightmare…?_

You stepped closer to him to wake him up, but the moment you touched his feverish skin you were plunged into inky darkness.

“KYRIEEEEEE!”

Nero’s heartbroken wail was all you could hear in the abyss. All around you was black, no light anywhere to be seen. Panic filled you. Your eyes dilated in a futile attempt to gather more light, your heat beating painfully fast as adrenaline surged through you.

You could barely move; it felt as if slimy walls were crushing you on all sides as you slowly shuffled forward. You didn’t know what you’d find, only that standing still would gain you nothing.

“Nero?!”

You called for him over and over as you fought your way onward. His cries grew louder until at last you felt something under your searching hands, smooth leather and rough wool. You gripped his clothing tightly, still unable to see him even as he stood a mere two feet in front of you. He didn’t react to your presence at all, so you wrapped him in a close hug to still his thrashing arms.

“Nero, it’s okay! It’s me, I’ve got you!”

You whispered reassurance and comfort to the young warrior for what felt like eons as the darkness maintained its impenetrable depth around you.

_Nero, please! I’m scared! _

Your thoughts raced as you tried to figure out where the two of you were. You had no sensory input to guide you aside from the texture of Nero’s clothing and the timbre of his voice. You couldn’t even feel the floor beneath your feet or tell how warm the air around you was. You had never experienced such a lack of input.

_Wait, yes I have._

_But only in my dreams._

_…is this a dream?_

Your eyes widened and you exhaled softly. It couldn’t be your dream – you didn’t sleep. So it must be Nero’s. Nero’s nightmare. You gripped him even tighter, cradling his head against your neck.

“Nero… wake up. Come on, this isn’t real. You need to wake up.”

At first, nothing changes. He kept calling for his beloved fiancé, desperately trying to fight his way back to her but unable to break free of whatever pit his mind held him inside. Then, all at once, reality shifted and you found yourself lying beside him on the floor, only your palm on his forearm connecting you as he jerked awake with a strangled scream.

“Nero! Nero, it’s okay! Look at me!”

His gaze settled on you in confusion as he regained awareness. Nico and V were waking as well; you could hear them shifting as they sat up and began heading over to you and the young warrior.

“What the hell? Were you – did you just – _what the hell?!”_

“The fuck’s going on, guys?” Nico asked tiredly. You had no answers for her, still trying to understand yourself. V plopped on the couch, waiting for someone to answer Nico’s question.

“I… I don’t know what just happened. I think… I think I was in Nero’s nightmare?”

Nero scoffed.

“You weren’t just _in it,_ you pulled me out of it somehow. How did you do that?”

You shook your head, baffled.

V’s startled gasp drew the group’s eyes to him. His mouth was hanging open in a look of dumbfounded amazement you never could have imagined on his normally composed face as he whispered a single word.

“Dreamweaver.”

He tilted his head and stared at you, scrutinizing you for an uncomfortable amount of time as you stared right back, waiting for an explanation. He took his sweet time, but finally explained in a wondrous tone.

“You entered Nero’s nightmare and pulled him back. I’ve heard rumors, stories… but never had I expected to meet… incredible.”

His words left you even more mystified. You felt confused and frustrated tears prick at your eyes, your hands rising to fold across your chest defensively.

“Oh for gods sake, V! Spit it out!”

_Thank you Nico._

V blinked, breaking his pseudo-trance to shoot you a sheepish smile.

“Apologies. A dreamweaver is one who can bend the sleeping visions of others they consider friends or family, shaping them into whatever they please from within or even pulling the dreamer back to wakefulness.”

_What? No way! This can’t be happening._

Nero glanced at you, then back at V, then back to you, his bewilderment apparent. Nico yawned, but rested a comforting hand on your shoulder as she waited for your reaction.

“Dreamweavers also never sleep,” V concluded softly.

And you knew he was right.

“Well… whatever. They don’t like, eat souls or something right?” Nero asked. V shook his head with a sardonic eye roll, almost enough to make you laugh.

“Then thanks, guess I owe you one.”

You took a deep breath, calming your nerves as best you could. Nico sighed and patted your shoulder.

“Look, guys, I’m gonna pass out so maybe we could figure this shit out in daylight?” she requested. You nodded, smiling at her as she clambered back to the driver’s seat to sleep. V and Nero followed soon after, leaving you alone with your thoughts.

_Dreamweaver._

_It has a nice ring to it._

Every night since, you’d taken to taking brief trips inside your friends minds, with their permission, to try and shape their dreams. Your success had been limited so far, but none of them had faced a nightmare since then. And if you had anything to say about it, they never would again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concept intrigues me and I kinda want to explore it more. We'll see what my brain decides it wants to do.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading, and don't forget you can leave any prompts or requests in the comments.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr - https://keeroo92.tumblr.com/


	3. All For One Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From my tumblr -
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
Hi again! I just thought of another prompt. You know how in mission 9, I think, there are TONS of candles? Maybe at some point while reader & V were passing through, reader made a comment how they love lots of candles. The 2 are just friends at this point. Later on, when they end up together, V sets up TONS of candles(picnic, bath, something else?) because he remembered reader saying they loved them & reader is extremely touched that he remembered such a small detail.

Many moments from that horrible day in the Qlipoth stood out in V’s memory. Some were saddening, others were terrifying, and a rare few were precious tidbits he knew he’d never forget as long as he lived. One of his favorites was with you.

You had been walking together for a while now, having separated from the group due to the collapse of the previous tunnel. It was the first time he’d been alone with you, and he found it strangely easy to talk to you, filling the silence with commentary and jokes. You made fun of the tree’s architecture. At one point, you had even done an impression of a stereotypical snobby rich person, turning up your nose and critiquing the color scheme and texture, calling it gauche.

But that wasn’t the best part.

No, that came later, when the two of you progressed through a narrow archway. In the middle of his recitation of The Book of Thel, you had made an odd noise of pleased excitement. He lowered his book to see you crouched over a small grouping of black candles lit by demonic purple flames. Your smile was unearthly, completely out of place amid this hellscape.

It made his lips twist into a small smile of his own, for reasons he wouldn’t comprehend for many months to come.

He wanted to see that smile again. There was something uniquely special about your enjoyment of candles, so V took a trip to the store and bought as many as he could fit in the cart. He didn’t know how many was appropriate for his plot and figured having too many was preferable to not having enough.

The hours flew by as he organized them, leaving little clusters around the bathtub and making a trail of them to lead you to it when he discovered how many extras he had. Arranging the candles was a mystery to him, but he did his best to set them up coherently, matching the colors and scents. Small additions came to mind throughout the process, and he visited the corner market at least twice more.

He left the fire extinguisher next to the bath within easy reach, artfully draping a towel over the unsightly red canister and sprinkling rose petals over it. He added a few in other areas for good measure, saving a generous handful for the bath itself.

The task of lighting the wicks began ten minutes before you got home from work; starting the bathwater came five minutes later. The small box he discovered under the sink was an added bonus, and he hoped its promises of keeping the water hot longer held up to your scrutiny. If not, at least it added a pleasant scent.

His timing was perfect as he entered the kitchen to make your favorite drink just as your keys jingled in the lock. He listened carefully for your reaction, looking forward to seeing that smile once more.

“V? Oh my gosh! Oh my _gosh…”_

He smirked, hearing you set down your bag and hang up your jacket. He poured your drink and came out to the living room with a soft grin.

Your eyes were wide, but it looked more like confusion than happiness. His smile faltered, his brow furrowing in concern. Did something happen at work? You looked all right as your eyes met his, sparkling in the candlelight.

Well, you looked _beautiful_, but that wasn’t the point.

“What’s going on? What’s all this for?”

“It’s for you, love. I wanted to surprise you,” he murmured as he handed you the drink and took your other hand to lead you to the bathroom. You smiled then, but still it wasn’t quite the same.

Perhaps the bath would set things right.

You kept glancing back at him in confoundment, but the gasp that escaped your lips when you saw the bathroom was an angelic chorus. You set your drink on the counter and stepped to the tub, running your fingers through the still steaming water to find the texture more viscous than expected. A glance at the garbage confirmed your obvious suspicions.

“You’re amazing, you know that?” you asked, turning back to face him with an indecipherable expression. He looked away in embarrassment, not thinking he warranted such praise, but your continued speaking as you strode back to stand before him.

“This must have taken you hours. I don’t know what to say. And it’s not my birthday or our anniversary or anything, this is just… I don’t have words. I mean, you even used the jelly!”

V met your eyes bashfully as you wrapped your arms around his neck to pull him lower for a kiss. Your kisses always left him breathless, and this was no exception as you expertly expressed your love without saying a word. You pulled away after a moment to meet his emerald eyes.

“Thank you, V. This is… no, _you_ are perfect.”

And then you smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave any prompts in the comments here. You can also find me on tumblr at https://keeroo92.tumblr.com/


	4. Late Night Cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Response to this prompt - Hi (this is my first promp XD ) How about pregnant reader wakes up in the middle of the night with a craving and V sends Griffon to get it (love your writtings and plz forgive my english ^^ )

You woke from your slumber with a soft sigh, the taste of brine still tingling at your taste buds from a forgotten dream. The ache in your feet hadn’t subsided at all, let alone the ache in your lower back or your breasts. To top it off, you had to pee. _Again_.

You frowned and disentangled your swollen belly from V’s grasp, slipping from between the warm sheets and hissing as your toes hit the chilled wooden floor. The moonlight spilling through the open window was just barely enough for you to avoid stepping on Shadow’s tail where she dozed at the foot of the bed as you crossed to the bathroom.

The sense of relief you got from emptying your bladder was pure bliss, and you washed your hands with a soft smile. It still gave you a thrill to see your reflection like this, your body so changed by carrying V’s child.

_Six months down, three to go. Then I get to meet you at last, little dewdrop._

As if to acknowledge your thoughts, you felt a sharp kick inside you. You put your palm over it and marveled at the sensation. The first kick had been only a few weeks ago, and the little one had been active ever since. You hadn’t settled on a name yet, but if you had a girl, Eva was a strong candidate. Boys’ names were harder, and as you headed to the kitchen, you tried yet again to think of something.

_Charles? Nicholas? Lucas? Maybe William, or Blake? V might like that._

You smirked and opened the fridge, expecting to find the jar of pickles right where you left it.

The smile vanished as you found it gone.

_I swear there was one left!_

Crestfallen, you searched for a few minutes fruitlessly. You wanted to cry; you wanted a pickle _so bad! _Nothing else would do, there was no substitute for the delicious briny flavor. You huffed and returned to the bedroom.

V was exactly as you’d left him, snoring lightly. You hated doing this to him, especially considering he’d only just gotten back from a mission two days ago, but dammit you _needed a pickle! _

You sat beside him and sighed as your ankles screamed their relief at no longer carrying your weight. Resting a hand on his shoulder, you leaned over to whisper in your beloved poet’s ear.

“V?”

His eyes shot open immediately, already glittering in concern as he took in your worried expression. He blinked wearily but answered without complaint.

“What is it, love? Are you all right?”

You smiled tenderly at him and chewed the inside of your cheek. This all felt so silly, now that you were about to say it out loud. Still, the yearning gnawed at you like a starved wolf and you couldn’t ignore it.

“I want pickles and there aren’t any left.”

The concern faded into resignation and he sat up with a quiet sigh. He yawned and glanced at the alarm clack, which read 2:27 am. You cringed as you realized he’d have to cross town to find a store open this late.

“I’m sorry… I guess it can wait until morning,” you murmured. V reached out to cup your cheek, pressing a sweet kiss to your forehead.

“Whatever you desire, I shall provide.”

He closed his eyes and after a moment, Griffon jolted awake with a sharp cry of surprise from his perch on the headboard. He fluffed his feathers angrily and directed his beady gaze at his poetic host, glaring with every ounce of anger for the rude awakening. You almost bounced in excitement as you realized V’s plan.

“What the _fuck_, Shakespeare?”

“The lady requires pickles.”

Griffon shuffled his purple feet and tucked his beak back under his wing. “Sucks to be you.”

V sighed and rolled his eyes, sharing an amused glance with you before he answered the mouthy bird.

“What would it take for _you_ to fetch them?”

Griffon started laughing, his loud chuckles echoing across the room to wake Shadow where she was curled up. The massive panther raised her head and huffed, then stood and jumped onto the bed to find out what the commotion was about. You were grateful the cat had the sense to morph into a smaller form before landing, or you would have been crushed. Now the size of a common house cat, she padded between V’s body and yours and sniffed at your face, purring softly until you reached out to pet her.

Throughout this, V kept his intense stare locked on Griffon, waiting for his mirth to fade into silence. Finally, the avian met his gaze,

“Wait, you’re _serious?”_

“Indeed.”

Griffon sighed, looking to you for mercy. You stared back with a piteous expression, lower lip trembling and eyes wide, focused on how badly you wanted those _damned_ pickles. The force of your craving brought tears to your eyes and you theatrically sniffled for added effect.

“Gah! Don’t look at me like that! I’ll do it, I’ll do it!”

Instantly, you shifted your features into a pleased grin and you paused your petting to stroke Griffon’s feathers and murmur your thanks.

“My wallet’s on the table, do _try_ not to be seen…” V instructed the bird. Griffon lifted off and grasped the thin leather in his massive talons, hovering by the open window briefly.

“Do _this_, do _that_, Griffon can you _babysit?_ I swear, you two forget I can spit lightning! _Lightning! _I ain’t no damned errand bird!”

V smirked in amusement as the annoyed demon flapped out the window, already lying back down. You joined him with a pleased hum as his hands went to rub at your lower back, easing the ache from carrying his child while you waited for Griffon’s return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave me a prompt in the comments here and follow me on tumblr at https://keeroo92.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any prompts or headcanon requests in the comments here. See ya next time!


End file.
